


it’s raining love, darling

by witty_kitty



Series: Bottom Wilbur Standalone Works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Clothing Kink, Humor, Light Biting at the End, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With a Vague Plot, Riding, Wilbur POV, friends to lovers in 2k, not maintagging - you find this and you’re pissed?, purely self indulgent soft and fluffy sex where they proclaim love for eachother, slight overstim and cockwarming at the end, takes place in the water rising world, that’s on you, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witty_kitty/pseuds/witty_kitty
Summary: Wilbur lets out a sigh as he stares out the window of their cozy little house, watching the raindrops race each other down the window.It’s been raining for a while.-Wilbur and Schlatt are stuck in their home as a storm rages on outside. One thing leads to another, and their relationship gets an upgrade.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Bottom Wilbur Standalone Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048960
Comments: 28
Kudos: 519





	it’s raining love, darling

It hasn’t stopped raining.

Wilbur lets out a sigh as he stares out the window of their cozy little house, watching the raindrops race each other down the window. There’s a headache starting to build up at the base of his skull, and being stuck inside with nothing to do for the past few days hasn’t helped. Another sigh passes his lips as he leans further into the window, pressing his forehead against the cold glass.

“Would you stop fucking sighing?” Schlatt finally snaps at him from where he’s boiling seaweed. Wilbur’s pretty sure he’s trying to get high or something — he doesn’t really know. His best friend is just weird like that. “Jesus, it’s annoying.”

“I’ll stop sighing when you stop boiling seaweed,” he snaps back, because seriously, what the hell? He’s bored too, but at least he’s not cooking kelp. “How’s that going, anyway?”

“Fucking awful. It’s goopy as shit,” his friend scoops up some of the substance, and it’s jiggles in his hand, almost like jelly. He says as much, and Schlatt snorts. “How do you think it tastes?”

“Put some in your mouth and find out.”

“ _You_ can do that, Virgo, and I’ll just watch from here,” Schlatt says, sounding almost thoughtful. That’s not a good sign. “In fact... think fast!” Before Wilbur can respond, much less _react_ , the seaweed goop hits the back of his head, slipping down the back of his sweater.

“ _You_ absolute piece of—!” he shudders, desperately tugging off his yellow sweater to try and get the damned thing off of his back. While Wilbur doesn’t mind the cold, it’s the texture — wet, slimy, like a slug crawling down his back — that’s doing him in. “Why the hell would you do that?” he says, tossing the sweater - and subsequently, most of the goop - onto the floor. Some of it got stuck onto his pants too, Wilbur realizes with some despair, and he unceremoniously shucks them off as well.

Great. Now he’s bored _and_ cold as shit.

Sighing pointedly (Schlatt deserves it at this point), Wilbur goes over to their shared bed — there wasn’t enough space for two, not when there was barely enough space for a crafting table (they _did_ have to get rid of the dividing wall and door, but it’s not like they ever closed it anyway) — and starts digging in the chest next to it, searching for a spare sweater and pants. All he finds is one of Schlatt’s soft blue sweaters. _Asshole will think twice now before throwing more goop at me._

“Should’ve kept a better eye out,” the bastard says as he tugs the sweater on. He can practically _hear_ the shit-eating grin on his face. “I’ve got more where that came from—“ the other cuts himself abruptly with a strange, choking noise that Wilbur has never heard before.

“Schlatt?” His friend is staring at him, eyes fixated on the area where the collar is practically hanging off his pale shoulders. “Anyone home? Pretty princess? You there?” Huh, he’s not even reacting to the princ—

With the speed that could rival a silverfish’s, Schlatt slams him down on the bed, knocking the breath out of him. Any kind of indignation he might have had leaves him the second he sees how dark Schlatt’s eyes are, and suddenly Wilbur is _uncomfortably_ aware the fact that not only is his fairly handsome best friend (that he had a slight crush on, admittedly, though he’d rather die that admit it to his face) is practically straddling him, but he’s _not wearing any pants._ “S-Schlatt—“ he swallows, heat rushing to his ears. _Do not pop a boner, do not pop a boner, do not pop a boner—_

“Shut up,” Schlatt mutters, brows furrowed.

“Schlatt, I don’t—“

“Jesus, would it kill you to shut your damn mouth for one second, Wilbur?” Sharp nails dig into his arms through his sweater sleeves, causing him to wince slightly. If his friend notices, he doesn’t care. “I’m trying to fucking think.”

“And that requires pinning me down to the bed?”

Schlatt glares at him, and though there’s no real heat behind it, his hooded yellow eyes make him shudder slightly. “Yes, actually. So shut up already.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking about first,” he says, “Your arms are gonna cramp otherwise.” Surprisingly, there’s no _Aw, are you worried, Virgo?_ or any sort of quip back. It’s kind of unnerving, if he’s being honest.

“Wilbur,” Schlatt finally says, “We’re friends, right?” Is that all? Some tension he didn’t even know he had bleeds out of his shoulders. 

“Of course. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while...” he pauses, almost... nervous? That can’t be because Schlatt is _never_ nervous — for as long as Wilbur can remeber, he’s always self-assured in everything he does, “We’ve been together for a long time, hopping worlds and shit... and I can’t really see us ever drifting apart, y’know?” The brunet nods. “And no one will ever get me like you do and vice-versa.”

Schlatt takes another deep breath. “What I’m saying is... I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. As more than friends.”

“I love you, Wil.”

It’s not a joke.

Wilbur can see it in Schlatt’s eyes, how serious he is, and his mouth goes dry in that instance, voice cutting out. He needs to say something, anything, but he _can’t_. The hybrid wilts after a few seconds, and then quickly gets off of him, moving towards the door.

“Never mind, it was just a joke,” he says quickly, waving his arm in a joking manner. “Haha, you should’ve see your _face_ —“

“I love you too,” the words leave his mouth before he can’t stop them. “I just— I was surprised that you— I didn’t know that you felt the same way.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“When have I ever lied just to make you feel better?”

“Fair enough,” Schlatt laughs, making his way back over to the bed. “Sorry about pinning you to the bed, by the way— you just looked really fucking good in nothing but my sweater.”

“I’ve still got boxers on though,” Wilbur points out, “Unless you want to change that?” He tacks on, playfully spreading his legs, a sharp thrill shooting through him as the other’s eyes go dark.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Schlatt purrs, “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Schlatt is... a lot bigger than he thought.

He says as much as he gently strokes Schlatt’s fairly thick dick. It doesn’t dwarf his by a lot, but clearly those goat genes were good for something. He resists the urge to roll his eyes as it twitches in his grip. Someone’s got an ego about it, apparently. Still... “I’m a little nervous.”

“It’s alright, baby boy, I know it’ll fit,” Wilbur shifts slightly, dirt digging into his bare knees as Schlatt gently runs his fingers through his hair. “Just take it slow, and don’t forget—“

“Two fingers to stop, yeah,” he swallows, looking at the dick and giving it one last stroke before he leans in and gives the head a little kitten lick. (He’s no blushing virgin or anything, but it’s been a long time since he’s done anything like this.) It tastes... salty, and Wilbur leans in to lick some more.

After a few moments of dragging his tongue across Schlatt’s throbbing length, he gently takes the head into his mouth, pausing as Schlatt’s fingers fist a bit of his hair. _Are you okay?_ , he wants to ask but it’s hard to talk around the dick in his mouth. After a few moments, he starts to move down the length, making sure to breathe through his nose.

“Fuck, Wil...” Schlatt moans as he pulls back about halfway, letting his teeth graze Schlatt’s dick. It’s a little bit weird at first, but soon he’s able to keep up a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down. He’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do with his tongue, so he lets it swirl around the tip as he pulls back. It makes Schlatt moan and tug at his hair though, so he figures he’s doing _something_ right.

Drool seeps out of his mouth and onto the floor as he continues to blow Schlatt, listening to the wonderful symphony of the other man’s moans. His hand snakes down to palm at his own aching erection, to relieve some of the tension building up, but Schlatt tugs at his hair with a sharp glare. “N-None of that, sweets,” he pants out, face flushed. Wilbur hums. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Shit, Wil—“ he huffs out, trying to tug him off his dick, “Pull off, fucking— I’m gonna—“ Wilbur considers it, and then continues to suck anyway. “Wil- _bur!_ ” His fingers dig into Schlatt’s thighs as he cums, warm and salty semen filling his mouth. It takes all of his willpower not to gag, instead focusing on breathing through his nose as he pulls off of Schlatt’s dripping member, some cum and spit spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. Schlatt slumps back onto the bed, though Wilbur makes sure he’s watching as he swallows. “Jesus, you’re like a fucking fox.”

He grins, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was for my sweater.”

“I’ll have to piss you off more often then,” Schlatt huffs out a laugh. “Where are you going?”

“We’re skipping dinner and jumping straight to third base,” Wilbur says as he makes his way to the cauldron. “And this is the closest thing to lube we have.” He scoops some up and makes his way onto the bed, straddling his lover.

“...you’re lucky you’re cute, ‘else I wouldn’t let you go this fast,” Schlatt sits up, looking at him with dark eyes as Wilbur presses one lubed-up finger in, making him shiver, “You cold, sweetheart?”

“Just a bit,” he quips back, “I hope you don’t mind me using you as my personal heater.” His lover throws back his head and laughs, and it’s a lovely deep sound, one that Wilbur could have in his head for hours. There’s an almost overwhelming urge to just _kiss_ him, and Wilbur gives in whole-heartedly.

Schlatt’s hands fly up and dig into his hips as Wilbur presses his lips against the other’s. “Fucking hell, Wil,” he mumbles against his lips, “You’re so needy.” Wilbur can’t find it in him to respond, all of his focus taken up with the other man’s lips and the now three fingers pumping steadily inside. It doesn’t help that Schlatt’s cock is hard again, leaking precum and slapping against the side of his leg as they kiss.

When they pull away, Wilbur finally finds it in him to take out his fingers and push Schlatt down on the bed, using the last of the lube to slick up the hybrid’s cock. “Not doing four?”

“No, I can... I like a bit of pain.” With that, Wilbur carefully positions himself over Schlatt’s dick and sinks down, wincing a little bit at the sting. He can barely breathe as he bottoms out, a moan stuck in his throat as Schlatt’s dick presses against his prostate. Vaguely, he can hear Schlatt let out a low groan, hands around his hips like a vice. As the burn recedes, Wilbur shakily raises himself up, trying to get a rhythm going. It’s hard when every move leaves him reeling. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Fuck,” Schlatt wheezes in agreement from under him. Wilbur barks out a laugh as he rises up again, though it quickly turns into a yelp when Schlatt thrusts up into him. “ _Jesus._ ”

Wilbur keeps a slow clip, rising up on shaking knees and dropping down again. He has to bite back a gasp as his weeping cock slaps against Schlatt’s stomach every time he comes down, coating it in precum. At this rate, he thinks he’ll forget what it was like to _not_ have Schlatt’s cock inside him.

“Fucking hell, Wilbur,” Schlatt gasps out, taking one hand off his hips to brush Wilbur’s curls out of his face. “You’re so fucking pretty like this, do you know that? If you could see yourself— _fuck_ , and you have no idea.” His thrusts knock the air out of him, leaving him breathless each time he comes down.

“ _Schlatt,_ ” Wilbur sobs out, offering up his name like a prayer, “Schlatt, Schlatt, I need— please, I’m gonna—“ He can’t focus on anything but the man under him, even as tears cloud his vision. All he knows is the heat and the pleasure and _Schlatt_ , and that’s all he ever wants to know.

The pace is fast and messy, both of them desperately chasing release, and it’s really no surprise that Wilbur cums the second Schlatt sits up and pulls him down mid-thrust for a kiss.His legs go limp beneath him as his vision goes white, and he barely registers anything for a good few seconds? Minutes? Wilbur can’t tell.

When he finally comes back, Schlatt is rubbing his back. It’s when Wilbur shifts to move off, he realizes that Schlatt is still hard. He doesn’t bother holding back the moan that falls out of his lips as Schlatt’s dick rubs up against his oversensitive walls. “Hey, Wil,” he says, voice strained. “I’m really close. Do you need me to...?”

“I... I got it,” Wilbur says, grinding down against Schlatt’s erection. It only takes a few more thrusts before Schlatt is biting down on his shoulder and cumming in him, the warm thick liquid making him shudder. For a few moments, they just sit there, the sound of their heavy breathing echoing in the small house. And then Schlatt slumps back, pulling Wilbur down onto his chest and tugging their discarded blanket over them both.

“ _Schlatt!_ ” The feeling of Schlatt’s softening cock sliding against his overstimulated walls leaves him gasping out, desperately fisting the sheets. He can feel Schlatt’s chest rumble with laughter. “Fucking _prick_ — you’re cleaning this up in the morning.”

“Alright. Love you, Wil,” Wilbur sighs as Schlatt presses a kiss to his forehead, shutting his eyes. He’ll be sticky and gross when he wakes up, but that’s a problem for future Wilbur.

For now, he just wants to stay here and let the steady beating of Schlatt’s heart lull him to sleep.

“Love you too, Schlatt.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the Japanese boiled kelp to use as lube. I had to look that up when looking for natural lube alternatives that weren’t spit, and now you know too. 
> 
> uh same anon who wrote ‘touch of sable in his eye’ here, kinda curious but would y’all rather read first (it’s all Bottom Wilbur and its all explicit):
> 
> 1) 5 times SBI cockblocks Schlatt, and the one time he finally gets to fuck his boyfriend  
> 2) Prequel to a ‘touch of sable in his eye’  
> 3) Sequel to a ‘touch of sable in his eye’  
> 4) Ghostbur getting fucked by GSchlatt (pre-Tommy exile)
> 
> I’m gonna get to posting all of them eventually, just not sure which one I should post first
> 
> **edited dec. 9th, 2020**
> 
> **Also thank you so much for all the comments?? You’re all so sweet oh my god  
> **  
>  **I’ll be doing it 1, 4, 2, 3, so keep an eye out for the 5+1 work first!**


End file.
